Weddings, Wars, and Whatnot!
by Natureboy3
Summary: Sequel to Jellybean Wars. What do you get when you mix budding romance, a dangerous mind controlling virus, and Peachpaw? Pure anarchy.
1. Back Again

**A.N.: Hello everyone! Here's the sequel to Jellybean Wars! I meant to put this up a long time ago, but I have practically no time on the computer anymore. You can blame high school for that. As always, guess the song, review, and no flames.**

Brightheart sat in a ray of sunshine at the bottom of the cliff surrounding ThunderClan camp. Ever since her old Blackberry had been broken, it had been increasingly harder to get the older 'Raspberry' model to work.

Ow! Crunch! Smash! Bonk! Thud! Wham! BAM!

Brightheart: (Doesn't look up) Natureboy, we haven't seen you in awhile. How have you been?

Natureboy3: (Picks himself up off the ground) When is Leafpool going to put in my idea for an elevator? I can't climb down that stupid cliff.

Brightheart: She's filed it with your idea for the moving sidewalk. How's high school?

Natureboy3: (Flips to a clean page in his notebook and starts writing) Not good. I've got double periods of Algebra, P.E., and someone busted my new ipod! What did I do to deserve this?!? Was I a homicidal psycho in my previous life?

Brightheart: (Looks up) At least you came to visit us, things are always more exciting when you visit.

Natureboy3: (Watches as Olivepaw runs by blindfolded and juggling knives) Funny. Every time I come here, my life flashes before my eyes. What's new with you guys?

Brightheart: Not too much. Things have been mellow and everyone's taking it easy.

Natureboy3: (Stands up) Anyway, have you guys heard about what's going on in Starcrest lately?

Brightheart: Twolegplace? No, has something happened?

Natureboy3: (Shakes his head) Never mind. I'll see you all later. I've got exams, so I need to get going. Tell Leafpool I said hi. (Climbs back up the cliff and disappears into the woods)

* * *

Peachpaw was having a bit of a dull day, so she decided to have some fun. Taking her video camera, she went around filming anything deemed interesting. Leaning against Sky Oak, she racked her mind for what else to film.

Peachpaw: (Thinking) Maybe, just maybe, Nightcloud can tell me what love is. I have to capture love being made on film! I'd be rich!

Unknown: So good to see you! It's been awhile!

Peachpaw: I know that voice! It's...Scourge?

Unknown: It certainly has.

Peachpaw: (Thinking) And Sandstorm?!?

Sure enough, the pair were leaning against Sky Oak on the oppositeside from Peachpaw. Scourge looked clean and well groomed, and was lacking his teeth-studded collar, the black half of a Yin-Yang symbol in it's place.

Surprisingly, Sandstorm wasn't beating the tar out of him. She seemed relaxed in his presence, her emerald eyes glittering. Very slowly, Peachpaw hit the record button on her video camera.

Scourge: So, have you told the others we're seeing each other?

Sandstorm: (Looks away) No, not yet.

Scourge: We can't hide forever, you know. Look at everone else who's hooked up; what's the worst that could happen?

Sandstorm: (Closes her eyes and starts crying) Everyone hates you! They know what kind of a record you have! Everyone knows about the old forest!

Scourge: (Lifts Sandstorm's chin up) Since when have I cared what everyone else thinks of me? Present company excluded, of course.

Sandstorm: (Quietly) And what would Firestar say?

Scourge: (Exhales slowly) Sandstorm. (Presses closer to her) We've been over this. Firestar has moved on, he's with Bluestar now. You need to move on too. Can't you see I love you?

Sandstorm: (Moves away) I... I have to go. I'll see you later. (Runs back toward camp)

Stonefur was enjoying his afternoon, sharing an iPod with Nightcloud by the camp entrance. He wasn't completely thrilled about her choice in music, however.

Stonefur: (Shuts his eyes as a new song comes on) Can't we listen to something else?

Nightcloud: (Grins evilly) Yes, it's my turn to pick the music.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.(my dreams)  
_

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.  
_

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry. (I cry)  
_

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them _

_make me rise when I fall._

They were interrupted by at wearing military clothing and boots, with a light brown pelt and yellow eyes. His uniform wasn't shabby like the past uniforms worn during the jellybean famine; it was the real thing.

Visitor: excuse me, is this ThunderClan camp?

Nightcloud:(Takes off her headphones) Yes? Can I help you?

Visitor: I need to talk to Leafpool. It's important.

Nightcloud after telling Stonefur to wait for her there, took the visitor to Leafpool. Aforementioned she-cat was making out with Crowfeather, oblivious to the world around them.

Visitor: (Taps Leafpool) Commander of ThunderClan?

Nightcloud: (Rolls her eyes) Try this. (Throws a bucket of cold water on them)

Leafpool: (Springs up, spitting out water)

Visitor: (Remains stone-faced) Commander of ThunderClan?

Leafpool: (Red-faced and brushes her pelt) Yes?

Visitor: (Throws a salute) Private Williams. British National Guard. You and your Clan must evacuate this area immediately.

**A.N.: The next chapter will be longer! Please review! Guess the song! All reviewers get a Scourge or Sandstorm plushie!**

**(Crickets chirp in background)**

**I know you're out there. I can hear you breathing. **

**I also need a cat. Please give me in your review a description and tell me weather they're a tom or she-cat. Don't worry about personality, just give me a physical appearance.  
**


	2. You Want Us to do What?

**A.N.: Hello everyone! The song was Every Time We Touch. (Throws plushies) Thanks for all the cats! What do I have planned? Mwahahahahahaha! To clarify, the Twoleg place (Starcrest) is located a way beyond RiverClan camp. On with the show!**

Leafpool: (Looks at Crowfeather, then back) Evacuate? What are you talking about?

Private Williams: (Checks his watch) I don't have a lot of time to explain. The local Twolegs seem to have grown hostile for some unknown reason. My troops are evacuating the others around the lake to a safer location. You and your Clan should prepare to leave at once; take only what you can carry. I'll bring a truck for those who can't walk far. (Turns and disappears out the camp entrance)

Leafpool: (Takes a deep breath) Okay, let's get going. Crowfeather, check the borders and make sure all the patrols are back. Nightcloud, help the Queens prepare for the journey. I'll make an announcement over the intercom and get everyone else packing.

* * *

Packing for a trip can be chaotic, as expected, especially when you don't really know what's going on. Thornclaw got the unlucky job of helping the apprentices pack, who didn't seem to understand the words 'only what is necessary.'

Molepaw: (Trying to stuff a T.V. into Olivepaw's backpack) Sorry, Olivepaw. It's not going to fit.

Olivepaw: (Push Molepaw aside) No wonder! Look at all this useless stuff Thornclaw put in here! (Starts throwing things out) Bottled water...map and compass...emergency flares...

Peachpaw: (Puts on her backpack) This is going to be so cool! Maybe Private Williams keeps love in the back of his truck!

* * *

Sandstorm went quickly through her things, almost finished with her things. She stopped as something on her bedside table glinted in the light. The white half of a Yin-Yang symbol.

Sandstorm: (Picks up the necklace, kisses it, and hangs it around her neck)

* * *

Jayfeather and Cinderheart moved back and forth, giving out traveling herbs and helping others move their stuff into a large pile that was getting bigger all the time. They took a break with Brightheart, watching the hustle and bustle.

Brightheart: I talked with Natureboy this morning. He mentioned something weird was going on at Twoleg place. I hope we can get some more info on this soon.

Cinderheart: Don't we all.

Jayfeather: I don't get it. Most Twolegs have always kept their distance. Why are they acting up now?

It wasn't long before Private Williams and a few of his soldiers were back with a cameo pickup truck. As Queens, elders, and kits, climbed into the back of the truck; One of the soldiers held a quick conference with Leafpool and whoever else was near.

Soldier: (Cameo uniform and leather boots) We're going to rendevous with the others before we move to our safe zone. Is there anything else before we start?

Nightcloud: What is going on exactly? Have we figured out what's happened with the Twolegs?

Soldier: (Shakes his head) Not quite. We have some theories, but we'll explain more later when we know for sure. If there are no more questions, let's get moving.

* * *

The rendevous was located on the top of a large hill partway to the Moonpool. Several trucks were parked as leaders took a head count. Sandstorm set her pack down and took a breath of air.

Mistyfoot: You look tired. Need some water?

Movement in the trees caught Sandstorm's eye. It seemed like a shadow.

Mistyfoot: (Waves a paw in front of Sandstorm's face) Hello? Earth to Sandstorm?

Sandstorm: What? Uh, no thanks. I'll be right back.

It was dark and cool under the shade of the trees, but Sandstorm couldn't see what she was looking for.

Scourge:(Appears out of nowhere) Looking for me?

Sandstorm: (Jumps slightly) Scourge! Have you heard? They're evacuating the lake! You have to leave here!

Scourge: (Smiles ans shakes head) No, Sandstorm, I can't leave yet. I need you to stay safe. I'll try to get back to when I can. (Disappears)

* * *

Stonefur paused in the conversation with Nightcloud as Private Williams approached.

They had finally made it to the 'safe zone', a temporary camp at the end of the WindClan moors. It was a sea of white tents of many sizes.

After finding accomadations and unpacking, they tried to stay out of the way of the apprentices who had snuck untold amounts of sugar into their bags along with some iPods.

_Another turning point;  
a fork stuck in the road._

Time grabs you by the wrist;  
directs you where to go.

So make the best of this test  
and don't ask why.

It's not a question  
but a lesson learned in time.

It's something unpredictable  
but in the end it's right.

Private Williams: Stonefur, will you come to my tent, please?

Stonefur followed the other tom into the canvas structure; which already contained Hollyleaf, Mistyfoot, and Oakfur. The bewilderment showed on their faces. What was going on?

Private Williams: (Sits down in his desk) Thank you all for coming. I normally wouldn't dream of asking this of a group of untrained individuals, but all our branches are busy trying to evacuate civilians.

There is some sort of virus going on, according to unconfirmed reports. Cats have been slaughtered; the Twolegs claim it's cases of violent insanity. We've managed to make contact with someone who may have a cure.

Oakfur: So? What does this have to do with us?

Private Williams: We...need you to go into Twolegplace.

**A.N.: Sorry for the boring chapter! I really look forward to writing the next one, it will be exciting! I promise! Review, or no update. Also, I'm running out of songs. Give me suggestions IN A PM. **


End file.
